101 Dalmatian Street
|episodes = 26 |list_episodes = 101 Dalmatian Street episode list |executive = Cara Speller |producer = Karen Doyle |runtime = 22 minutes |company = Atomic Cartoons Passion Animation Studios |channel = Disney Channel Disney Junior |premiere = March 18, 2019 |ended = present |imdb_id = 7019028}}101 Dalmatian Street is an upcoming Canadian/British/American Disney Channel animated series, based loosely on the 1961 movie One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Overview 101 Dalmatian Street is inspired by Dodie Smith's 1956 novel and Walt Disney's 1961 One Hundred and One Dalmatians. But it is has been updated and moved to contemporary London. It depicts the adventures of eldest Dalmatian siblings Dylan and Dolly, parents Doug and Delilah, and 97 younger puppies, all with names beginning with "D", who live all by themselves at the titular address. London's Passion Animation Studios will lead-produce. Maria O'Loughlin writes, Miklos Weigert directs. There is to be a total of 48 episodes, and each will run for ten minutes. The show was originally scheduled for release in fall 2018, but was delayed to 2019. The show did get a sneak peek preview on December 14, 2018, with the episode "Dog's Best Friend", "Boom Night", and "Merry Pups" on Disney Channel UK, Europe, Middle East, and Asia. The official premiere of the show shall be on March 18 in the UK and France, while airing on March 25 for other areas of Europe, and April 1 in Africa, with news about US air dates coming soon. In early 2019, show writers have also announced that a second season is in the works. During the Annecy Film Festival in 2018, details about the story of the show were announced. In modern day, the Twilight Bark has become a worldwide barking chain called the "World Wide Woof", and an American Dalmatian named Doug moves to London to become a fire dog, before meeting and marrying Delilah, a British Dalmatian who works as a nurse dog in a London hospital and is also one of the descendants of Pongo and Perdita. The Dalmatian family live by themselves in a house in London, as their human owner is rich and lives on an island. Said human owner is said to be named after Dodie Smith. The home is full of wacky inventions to make the dogs' lives easier and are able to order whatever they need, with a running joke at how the house is a nightmare for the mailman. The two Dalmatians both have their own litter of puppies from previous marriages, with their combined litters making 99 puppies. Some of these puppies being: *Dylan - One of the eldest, a pedantic Dalmatian puppy who dreams about being the first dog on Mars. *Dolly - One of the eldest, a rebellious tomboy Dalmatian puppy who comes up with insane ideas. *Dizzy & Dee Dee - A pair of mischievous Dalmatian puppies who are Dolly's sidekicks. *Dawkins - A rather geeky Dalmatian puppy who is Dylan's underappreciated sidekick. *Diesel - A silly Dalmatian puppy who loves to play in the dirt. *Dante - A black Dalmatian puppy with white spots who is a bit of a goth. A bit paranoid and not the most positive pup, Dante constantly believes the world is coming to an end. *Destiny, Dallas & Déjà Vu - A group of over the top Dalmatian puppy triplets dubbed the "Triple-D", each with their own collars and tags to tell them apart. Destiny wears hearts on her collar and tag, Dallas has diamonds on hers, and Déjà Vu has circles on hers. *Delgado - A Dalmatian puppy who uses a wheelchair, and has a very charismatic personality. He is the fastest of his siblings. *D.J. - A Dalmatian puppy who loves music and is often seen wearing headphones. *Deepak - A Dalmatian puppy with a Yin-Yang coat who tries to keep calm. *Da Vinci - An artistic Dalmatian puppy. *Dorothy - The youngest of the Dalmatian puppies who has babyish qualities. Outside of the Dalmatians, there are supporting characters: *An Asian cat who is similar to Sgt. Tibbs. *Fergus the Fox who is friends with Dylan. *Sid the Squirrel who has an obsession with nuts. *Hansel the Husky whom Dolly has a crush on. *Snowball, a small, feisty Pomeranian dog. *Big Fee, A rat who lives in the forest. *A group of rich, snobbish dogs who look down on the Dalmatians for not having their human around. Guest characters include: *A cornish Doberman named Spike who will appear in a two-part special to air in summer 2019. Details about the show's antagonist have yet to be revealed and shall appear in the season climax; however, Dolly is seen looking at an image resembling Cruella. Cast *Josh Brener as Dylan *Michaela Dietz as Dolly *Rhashan Stone as Doug *Ella Kenion as Delilah *Rachel Ramos as D.J. *Akiya Henry as Da Vinci and Roxy the Rottweiler *TBA as Dante *Lauren Lindsey Donzis as Destiny and Déjà Vu *Margot Powell as Dorothy *Rhys Issac-Jones as Dawkins *Bert Davis as Diesel *Nefeli Karakosta as Dizzy *Florrie Wilkinson as Dee Dee *Abigail Zoe Lewis as Dallas *Jack Binstead as Delgado *Stephen Mangan as Doctor Dave *Aimee-Ffion Edwards as Arabella and Big Fee *Ben Bailey Smith as Sid the Squirrel and Spencer the Sausage Dog *Paloma Faith as Portia Poodle *Conor Macniell as Fergus the Fox *Harriet Carmichael as Clarissa the Corgi *Miriam Margolyes as Bessie the Cornish Cow *Olly Murs as Spike *Tameka Empson as Pearl the Police Horse *Rufus Jones as Constanin the Cat *Joshua LeClair as Hunter De Vil *Michael D. Golab as Stanislav *Bethan Wright as Prunella Pug *TBA as Geoffrey the Guide Dog Trivia *This will be the twentieth 2D animated television series to be based on a Disney animated feature and/or its characters, after The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, TaleSpin, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Timon & Pumbaa, Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Hercules, The Legend of Tarzan, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, The Emperor's New School, Stitch!, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, The 7D, The Lion Guard, Tangled: The Series, Stitch & Ai, Big Hero 6: The Series, and Legend of the Three Caballeros. **This will also be the second cartoon to be based on One Hundred and One Dalmatians, preceded by 101 Dalmatians: The Series. **This makes One Hundred and One Dalmatians the fourth Disney franchise/film to have more than one television cartoons based on the films of the franchise itself, the first three being The Jungle Book (TaleSpin and Jungle Cubs), Lilo & Stitch (which has three; Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Stitch!, and Stitch & Ai), and The Lion King (Timon & Pumbaa and The Lion Guard). *This will be the second animated Disney show to air on the three main Disney Channels: Disney Channel, Disney Junior, and Disney XD, the first being The 7D. *Unlike 101 Dalmatians: The Series, which was set in the United States, this series will be set in the book and film's original location, London. *This is one of the few series based on a Disney property not to be produced or involve Disney Television Animation in any way, as this series is fully produced by Atomic Cartoons and Passion Animation Studios. It is also one of the few European co-productions that Disney is involved in. *The opening intro features Dolly on a street trying to corral her siblings to follow her, behind her are four humans walking across the street, one them being barefoot. This is a pop culture reference to the famous Abbey Road image of the Beatles from the 1969 . Gallery 101 Dalmatians Street.png|Early logo 101 Dalmatian Street Logo 2.png 101 Dalmatian Street Logo.png 101 Dalmatian Street Title Card.png 101DalmatianStreetTitleCardDL.png 101 Dalmatian Street.png 101 Dalmatian Street Panel Preview.jpg 101 Dalmatian Street Poster.jpg|Series poster 101DalmatainStreetViewDL.jpg|Series logo and house 101DalmatianStreetPromoDL.jpg|Dylan and Dolly 101 Dalmatian Stree key art.png|Family image 101DalmatianStreetPupsBannerDL.jpg|Promo banner featuring D.J., Dawkins, Da Vinci, Dylan and Dolly 101 Dalmatian Street poster.png 101DalmatianStreetFamilyTogetherPoster.jpg Dolly Sitting PoseDL.png Dylan Sitting PoseDL.png Pearl The Police Horse And Portia Poodle.jpg|Pearl the Police Horse and Portia Poodle Sid Squirrel And Dylan.jpg|Sid the Squirrel and Dylan Dolly And Prunella Pug.jpg|Dolly and Prunella Pug Dolly looking 101 dalmatian street.png|Dolly Dylan looking 101 dalmatian street.png|Dylan DejaVuDLI.png|Déjà Vu DejaVuDLII.png|Déjà Vu Disel Be Prepared.png|Diesel sings a parody of "Be Prepared" SpikeCornishDobermanDL.png|Spike the Doberman Portia Poodle.jpeg|Portia Poodle Videos 101 Dalmatian Street - Preview 101 Dalmatian Street Theme Song 101 Dalmatian Street - Meet The Puppies (Promo) 101 Dalmatian Street Meet the Gang! �� Disney Channel UK 101 Dalmatian Street Olly Murs in the Studio �� Disney Channel UK References External links * * *101 Dalmatian Street Wiki da:Dalmatinervej 101 de:Das Haus der 101 Dalmatiner Category:101 Dalmatians Category:TV series based on films Category:Animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:2010s television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney XD shows Category:Disney Junior shows